A Game of Dragons
by OverWarlord
Summary: Wheel of Time/Game of Thrones Crossover. Rand finds Portal Stone, finds something odd underneath, Min and Aviendha join him as he studies it, then stuff happens...like falling into another world and into the Red Keep
1. Chapter 1

_**A Game of Dragons:**_

 _ **-A Wheel of Time and Game of Thrones Crossover-**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Unusual Findings**_

Portal Stones...Doors to other Worlds. The younger man inside of Rand Al'Thor was excited by the possibilities that could exist.

For the years following Tarmon Gai'don, it had lodged itself somewhere deep inside of Rand...far back in his mind until the far more pressing issues had been resolved...until now.

Now, he had time...now, he could explore...

Now...that he'd discovered one so close to the Stone that he now called home...at least, in his 'off-time', it was.

Elayne was less than pleased with the idea of his. She knew that time was different in these 'other-worlds' and worried about what might happen...not that she really even bothered to entertain the notion for long.

Aviendha...was a little more interested in the idea, although she said she was too busy, 'A Wise One must always think of her people, as you should' she had said before leaving the Dream World.

Min...Min actually seemed to enjoy the thought of them going to explore other worlds. She was quickly becoming one of the top scholars of the 'New Age', as it was being called.

He remembered fondly of how she had seemed to almost-giggle as she smiled and batted her eye-lashes at him...

There was one real oddity around this particular Portal Stone that he could just not figure out...or perhaps all were like this but had simply never been noticed before.

This Portal Stone had a large platform of some kind underneath it. It was by complete accident he'd even found it.

A heavy rain had poured down a couple days before he had discovered the oddity and was likely his reason for it in the first place.

Min likely would have called him a 'wool-headed lummox' if she'd been there at the time. With the ground softened, he'd ended up sinking into the ground and his boot hit something metalic. Curious, he dug down to discover a large, black-brown slab with crisscrossing lines all over it.

It took several days to un-bury it, but he'd done it.

Currently he stood in front of it, pondering the reason for and the making of it.

First, it seemed like some kind of Granite, but even using the One Power couldn't make a dent in it. So he thought that perhaps, it might be some kind of dark-cuendillar or even a Ter'angreal of some sort.

Then he shook his head, no, neither of those were right either.

"Just what is it made of? I wonder if I could get Perrin away from Faile long enough to..."-Rand thought to himself as he stared down at the strange slab-like platform the Portal Stone sat atop of.

Walking around it several times, he finally spotted something different...a symbol...of a strange creature?

(For reader benefit, it's the Targaryen Symbol)

Looking at it for some time, studying it, he thought maybe it was some kind of three-headed dragon.

It also had wings...he could not figure out what it was.

"Perhaps it's some kind of long-dead beast from a previous age?"-Rand said aloud.

"What is?"-Min said, startling poor Rand enough to jump and fall to the ground, causing Min to laugh.

Brushing himself off and getting over his embarrassment, he pointed out the symbol to her-"This"

After letting her study it for a while he asked the question nagging at him-"Why didn't you say you were coming to Tear early? It's not like I don't visit you in your dreams each nigh-"

"When you remember to!"-Min admonished him, though she didn't press it as she knew of his reasons...most of the time.

"So any idea what it is?"-Rand said, changing the topic and getting a sniff from Min as a result.

"No, not really...I mean, it almost looks like the winged-reptiles or rather Dragons, i've seen sketches of in some of the oldest scrolls in the Whit Tower."

"But this..."-Min rubbed the top of the symbol-"This looks like it has three heads!"-Min finished saying, clearly thinking of it as absurd.

"Perhaps it's meant to portray that there are two more that are simply covered over by the first?"-Rand offered, walking up to it and tracing it.

"Or, maybe, these aren't wings but different tails?"

"Could be..."-Min replied.

"Neat little puzzle you found, but what is this thing anyway?"-Min asked.

"I...don't know. I just recently dug up this platform that the Portal Stone there seems to be resting on a few days ago. I'm still trying to...puzzle it out."-Rand said with a smile and getting one, along with a snort, in return.

"By the way...did anyone else come with you?"-Rand asked.

"What? Am I not enough for you now?"-Min asked, clearly making fun of her lecherous sheep-herder.

Who was currently trying, and failing, to reply...and ending in mumbles.

"Ahem, well, as a matter of fact, yes...Aviendha is here as well"-Min said with a 'ghost-of-a-smile'.

Before Rand could form another thought, he was knocked to the ground where a new weight on his back appeared.

"The Car'a'Carn should be much more aware of his surroundings, lest someone might stick you with something unpleasant."-Aviendha said from atop his back, smiling with her eyes at Min...Who started laughing.

"I don't think i'm ever going to get used to Aiel humor...at least when i'm at the end of t-"-Rand was saying when Aviendha put a hand in his hair and pulled his head back enough for her to lean far enough to look him in the eyes.

"The Car'a'carn can't see, but can talk..."-Aviendha was saying until Rand shifted and knocked her off himself and they began a short struggle to pin the other.

All this Min watched with great mirth, Rand was trying to be gentle while Aviendha...was decidedly not trying in the least.

"Oh~ Rand~"-Min said, walking up to the struggling duo, being rather...provocative in what she was doing.

With Min distracting him for a moment, Aviendha once again, pinned him down.

"They Car'a'carn is easily distracted during a fight, this must change"-Aviendha said.

"Mmmm! Nuh furh! Mmm meahtd!"-Rand's muffled voice says in protest.

Min mocks innocence-"I would never cheat!"

Indiscernible muffles are heard from Rand...

"The Car'a'carn must speak louder if he's to be heard~"-Aviendha says, enjoying herself a bit...too much.

"Mmhuh!"-Rand muffles out louder before brushing her aside gruffly and out of her hold on him...not that she was really trying all that hard.

"I said enough! I've eaten enough dirt for one day! Oh, and nice to see you to...Shade of my Heart"-Rand says to which Aviendha actually blushes.

"Okay you two, I suppose it's time to end the antics"-Min says as if she had nothing at all to do with it.

Rand gives her a mock-hurt look as he turns to face her, Min simply rolls her eyes at him.

"Such a strange thing...Is it some kind of Wetlander memorial?"-Aviendha said, not really interested in it.

"Seems Rand here found it underneath the Portal Stone that's on top of it. We were discussing what the symbol on it might mean. Perhaps you might know since he did get his 'Dragons' in Rhuidean I believe?"-Min said to Aviendha as they all turned to regard it.

"This does not look like any symbol for a Clan-Chief...i do not know if I can help you to discern the meaning of this..."-Aviendha trailed off as she touched the left side.

"I was thinking that these might not be wings but tails"-Rand said as he traced the wings/tails he mentioned.

"And then there are these-"-Min said as an explosion of light and sound assailed them.

As soon as it began it was over...

"-circles..."-Min finished her statement before grabbing her head, the others doing the same.

Blinking his eyes, Rand cleared his vision...or, at least, that was the idea.

"Can either of you see anything? All I see is a fog-like-"-Rand was saying before gasping as he looked down...

"Quick! Get on the Slab!"-Rand shouted, thankful that they at least listened to him when it really mattered...usually when life and death were on the line...the though made him grunt.

"What happened? What is going on?"-Aviendha and then Min asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure, but as soon as all three of us touched that symbol...we, we...just look over the edge and down"-Rand said with dread.

Doing as he said, they both peered over the ledge and saw an inky blackness that was strangely familiar...

"We're falling through the darkness of a Skimming portal or Gateway?!"-Aviendha exclaimed.

"But what about this fog? Rand, you've taken through both...but i've never seen anything like fog before..."-Min said.

Shaking his head, Rand replies with-"I don't know, Min. I didn't use the One Power...although..."

"You cannot grab the source either?!"-Aviendha says to him.

"No, as soon as I looked down I tried but...it's as if i'm in a Stedding again or something like it."-Rand said with remorse.

Min could understand that, most, perhaps all, people that could channel felt a 'loss' when they couldn't at least touch the One Power anymore.

A sense of rocking...or maybe it was more like swaying, made them all get as far from the edges as possible.

"Now what!" Rand wasn't sure which of them said it but was fairly certain they were all in agreement with that statement. Looking behind him, he was just in time to see the Portal Stone vanish.

"Blood and Ashes!"-Rand cursed, surprising the two, he hardly ever did so.

"The Portal Stone just vanished!"-Rand informed them, to which they both just had to look and see as if they didn't believe him.

The rushing of wind started, Rand immediately thought of the Black Wind from the Waygates, but disregarded that notion...there were no voices after blood...no...

"We are falling!"-Rand said in realization that the air was rushing upwards, just as it would if you, say, fell from a tall tree.

Before he could say anymore, there was an earth-shaking, jarring, impact before blackness clouded his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game of Dragons**

 _ **Chapter 2: Intruders**_

~~~Pain, it was all around him...pain and darkness...Pain and Darkness!

No! Let me out! -Rand cried out, remembering the 'box' he had been stuffed into for a time, before Dumai Wells and...

Min! Aviendha! -Rand yelled out loud, his memory slowly returning through the thick blanket of pain and darkness.

"Be quiet in there, intruder!" -a muffled voice yelled back, shocking Rand.

'Wait a minute...intruder? Then that must mean that i'm likely in a...!' Where is Min and Aviendha! -Rand, once more, yelled out loud.

A loud noise is heard, just before blinding light filled the space and he was forced to close his eyes again before a new pain blossomed inside his head and darkness claimed him again...

~~~"My lord, intruders were found within the lower levels of the Keep, I'd not have bothered you but...the man and two women found have odd but finely-cut clothes! They seem like nobles...and they were found unconscious..."

With a heavy sigh, a very tired Hand of the King stood up from his desk.

"Very well...lead the way and we can begin the interrogation"

"Which of the three, first, my lord?"

"Whichever is closest, I am too tired to visit all three tonight so the other two will have to wait till the morrow"

"As you wish, me lord"

Ned Stark barely heard as he was so wrapped up in how to tell his friend, the king, that the only children he really had were all bastards.

Jon Arryn...his death jest hadn't sat well with him, under the circumstances.

Then, following in his footsteps, discovered the blacksmith boy, looking exactly as his 15 year-old friend and King...Robert Baratheon.

After that he'd gone through that book from Pycelle's collection...and finding no Baratheon in their entire history as having 'fair of hair' anywhere in their line...

"We're here, me lord"

Ned looked around in surprise, having been lost in his own thoughts.

"Very well, open the cell"

With that, the door creaked open on hinges that would likely have rusted shut in a few more years of dis-use.

~~~Rand awoke, even more groggily than the last time. However, strangely enough, he did remember enough to keep calm and...quiet.

Instead of a repeat of earlier, he simply focused inward, sensing Min and Aviendha through the Warder bond.

He could sense a soreness, likely from being handled ruffly when they were imprisoned, but other-wise fine...if somewhat further away than he expected.

'I need to escape from here and rescue them' -Rand thought, growing ever more alert.

His instant attempt to grab a hold of Saiden proved to be an effort in futility however, as it would seem that he still could not grasp it.

With a snort for not getting the easy way out of his current surroundings, he decided to wait.

Sooner or later the will open that door...and when they do...

He didn't have to wait very long, as the door started to creak open...

~~~"Forgive me, my lord, but he may not be able to speak well at the moment"

"And why is that?" -Ned asks the guard.

Well, he awoke a while ago and started yelling, so I hit him in the head to shut him up...

"How are they to be interrogated if their beaten senseless?" -Ned asked the man sternly, getting irritated at having wasted his time coming here if the intruder in question had been...

That was as far as Ned got, as the door was now fully open and the man launched himself at them.

Then chaos ensued, the intruder fought with a primal ferocity that beggared belief!

The guard that opened the cell door, had his throat crushed for his trouble.

The guard that was talking to Ned was shoved forward so hard the Ned thought he heard the poor man's spine crack from the force of it, as he tried dodging the man.

Ned was no longer the spry, young, warrior he was during the rebellion against the Mad King and wasn't quite quick enough.

Ned let out a grunt as his back hit the hard, cold, stone floor and the guard fell on top of him.

"Where are they? Take me to them!" -The red-haired man demanded of him in a strange accent.

"I do not know...who are you? Where are you from?" -Ned started questioning the strange man while trying to maneuver his hand around a weapon, as well as free himself the burden of what felt like a corpse on top of him.

~~~Rand stared at the man on the floor...he seemed like some sort of noble compared to the other two. Making the hasty decision, against his better judgment, to answer the man in hopes that he would like-wise answer his own questions, replied.

"I am Rand Al'Thor, The Dragon Reborn"

The 'noble' on the floor merely made a confused face...Rand thought that giving him his most well-known title would have sparked something, anything...but confusion like this man had never heard of such a thing.

"Now, tell me...where are they?" -Rand said with cold eyes and the tone of voice to match.

~~~Ned Stark, Hand of the King, still had no clue as to what to make of this dangerous man...The Dragon Reborn? What was that even supposed to mean?

"Like I said before...i really don't know, though I may be able to help you find them if you can promise me that you will do no more harm..."

"Deal...but if you plan treachery..."

The strange man let the threat hang in the air, un-said.

Ned dared not let this man loose in the Keep, unsupervised after what he'd just seen him do within such a short time of the cell door opening.

Though this man had been detained in the Black Cells in level 3, Ned assumed that the girls' would be kept in level 2 of the dungeons.

He was proved wrong in this assumption as the man stopped and said "No, this way".

A short time later they encountered the guard posted outside the cell who was clearly confused as to why the Hand was leading the male intruder here for a few seconds as realization dawned on him and left to presumably alert others.

Upon opening the cell, a red-haired woman with blonde highlights and blue-green eyes calmly walked out and the two shared a long look between them...

"Let's go get Min"-The man said, to which the woman nodded.

Turning around, the man started down the dimly lit corridor once more.

It was if he knew the general direction of where the prisoner was located...

~~~Rand was unsure as to what he'd do with the man that was with them once they found Min.

The man, from what he'd seen so far, didn't seem like a bad guy, however...

"Who are you, exactly anyway?"-Rand asked the dark-haired man.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Hand of the King"-Ned replied calmly.

"What nation are we in right now?"-Rand asked, growing somewhat uncomfortable with the possibility that they were actually in an unknown land...possibly in another world entirely considering how they ended up here.

The man's brow scrunched in confusion.

"We are in Westeros, in King's Landing of the Seven Kingdom's...why would you ask?"

"Because we have no idea where we are...neither are we sure of just how we got here to begin with"-Rand said almost casually.

"Here"-Rand said stopping in front of a door as a guard near it blurted; "So they are noble's then?"

"Yes, i am. One of my many titles is King of Illian, though i doubt that really matters anymore..."-Rand said before Ned could do more than open his mouth.

~~~Ned looked at the man who just off-handedly called himself a king...and of a place he'd never heard of before as well.

'DragonReborn? King? This is becoming more interesting by the minute, although their arrival may complicate my plans to tell Robert the truth about his so-called children'-Ned thought to himself as the door opened.

The two red-heads helped a pretty, brown-haired woman, dressed in...rather un-lady-like clothes. It was scandalous!

'She's wearing skin-tight clothes!'-Ned thought, never having seen a woman dressed so...

"Okay, let's get out of here"-Red-head man said.

"Eddard, er, Lord Eddard, if you'd be so kind...please show us the way out of here"-The red-headed man said to him.

"Letting...apparent noble's...out of cells may be one thing. But letting those said noble's, with apparent amnesia go out into the city? No, I'm sorry, but i'm afraid that i can't do that in good conscience..."-Ned said, shaking his head.

After-all, what he'd already done so far was bordering treason...to actually help known intruders escape the Red Keep? That would be treason.

Still shaking his head, Ned explained-"My honor will not allow me to commit treason, you are known intruders and if i were to help you escape...i cannot. Letting apparent nobles with apparent amnesia out of their cells is one thing...but..."

"It is fine, we'll make our own way then."

"Please...uh, sir Rand Al'Thor, let us sit down and talk..."

The red-heads and brown-head shared looks between one-another.

"On two conditions"-Rand Al'Thor said suddenly.

"One, we are never separated again"

"Two, No one may bare steel in our presence"

Eddard didn't like that at all...it was very close to saying that no armed men were allowed near them, which was going to be impossible...

~~~Rand saw the conflict in the man's eyes as he thought about the two conditions and decided to clarify:

"Condition two, it mostly means that you will not harm us...if we attack you, then of course, you are allowed to defend yourself."

Things seemed to click in the man's eyes and he nodded, -"very well, i accept these two conditions".

"So...what now?"-Rand asked Eddard.

* * *

 **A/N:** (LONG)

So, a few things i want to make clear...

As far as writing style, i tend to put a - after(or sometimes before) what someone says

"xxxxxxx"-xxxx for speech

thoughts are 'xxxxxxxx'-xxxx

This is purely for my benefit, it simply makes it easier for me to read/edit later.

(xxxxxx) will usually mean that i'm saying something directly to you readers.

Since i can't seem to be able to indent when pov changes, i'm going to use ~~~

I am not well-versed in GOT...i never read the books and my memory of the show is fuzzy.

As a personal rule in writing a fanfic, i basically never write of what happens in canon...although i may use quotes, if it fits.

The large, glaring difference that will become apparent is that this is NOT going to follow cannon. I liked the idea posted on some forums i came across the other day about "What would happen if Ned lived?" I then found a short little fic on where the Lannisters were neatly taken out of the picture.

Cersi/Jaimie beheaded, Joffrey/Tommen sent to the Wall and Mycelle sent to...idk, the Silent Sisters or something to care for the dead.

Joffrey at the Wall was the main thing in that fic, and it was rather funny, but i'm sure i'm going to start running into issues sooner or later.

I would very much appreciate some help with the development of this story as far as how each House will react/what they'll do. The first 2 reviews i got...idk why the reasoning for them being there as they had nothing to do with what was posted so far... but i'm of a mind right now to use that to help shape the House's actions in the future.

All that said, i'm unsure about this chapter; as at about halfway through i realized that it may be too unrealistic. But hey, alt-universe/timeline, i should have some leeway right?

The start to any story i write is...usually less than satisfactory, to myself at least, and i do tend to rush toward the 'middle-ground' of them rather quickly to write about what i actually want to.

PLOT-For the time being, i'm going to try and push the WOT characters to be like an unheard of noble house from some forgotten corner of the world, who were sent here by some kind of Magic by accident...or otherwise malicious intent...not sure yet, whatever'll fit their cover-story best when i get there...which will likely be next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Game of Dragons**

 **Chapter 3: Lannisters**

~~~Ned Stark didn't know what to think of the three that had shown up, but that wasn't his main concern right now, no.

His main concern was how to tell his old friend the truth without him going into a blind rage.

A lot was banking on the blacksmith boy, Robert's bastard, as evidence that no child of Cerci's was actually his. That and the book, as well a certain document...

Ned sneaked a careful look back and groaned. The king was leering at one of the serving-women they'd just passed by.

'Well, maybe i'm just over-thinking his reaction...or maybe that's just wishful thinking...'-Ned thought to himself as they neared the room that would likely cause the Lannisters' downfall, or so the Hand was hoping...

~~~ "What nobles would dare intrude into the Red Keep?" -Cerci blurted out.

"W-well, your grace, three intruders were found within the lower levels unconscious and... "-Pycelle was saying when he was interrupted, again.

'If this dumb cunt would just let me speak, she'd know everything i do'-Pycelle thought angrily to himself.

"The short version Pycelle, i'm busy" -Cerci interrupted.

"Ahem, a-as you say, short, well...yes. Three intruders were found, the Hand went to question them, and now believes them to be foreign nobles with amnesia." -Pycelle said quickly, fearing to be interrupted again.

"Of what houses? Is it even known where they come from? "-Cerci asked as she swirled the remainder of her glass's contents.

"No, your grace, it seems that they're from lands we've not had contact with...they speak of places never heard of before. "-Pycelle informed her.

"Interesting, but inconsequential right now then. Tell me, do you know what the Hand has been up to the past few days?" -Cerci asked, moving on.

"W-well, he has been..."

~~~ "By the seven hells! i'll wring their necks till their heads pop like a ..." -The king, still shouting and stomping back and forth exclaimed for the nth time.

Ned sighed and surveyed the destroyed room once more...noting the over-turned table and chairs, food and drink scattered all over, the frightened blacksmith boy...'by the gods did he look like a fifteen year old Robert Baratheon though!'

"Please, please calm down my friend" -Ned tried making soothing motions towards him until a knock came at the door.

'Finally!'-Ned thought, moving towards the door and opening it quickly before shutting it again.

"I figured you might make a mess and spill the drink, so I had someone bring more" -Ned said, hefting his burden.

"I don't need wine! I need to-" -the King was saying before Ned interrupted him.

"-calm down and think about what i'm going to do" -Ned interrupted and finished for his old friend.

A short while later...

(5-10 minutes)

"Boy...aye, you're my bastard alright...is there anything you want?" -Robert Baratheon asked his bastard son as he poured a drink.

"N-no sir, I like blacksmithing and i've always made my own way...i would continue to do so"

Robert harrumphed- "That's my boy alright, stubborn and willful..."

Nothing was said for a while so Ned figured this was as good a time as any to get the boy out before he was in too deep. Walking the boy to the door and the waiting guards outside; "For the lad's troubles, please escort him out of the Keep and...rounds are on me" -Ned said with a smile towards the men. They knew ahead of time what Ned wanted, the boy was to get so drunk that he wouldn't be able to remember much of today, if at all.

With that taken care of, at least for the time being, it was time to get down to what they'd actually do about the incestuous family that had weaseled their way into being royalty.

"So...Ned...i assume you have something clever planned" -King Robert said with a heavy sigh.

"I do actually...Cerci and Jaime, well all the gods and laws demand their death, so they'll be beheaded. The two boys, well, i'd like to show mercy to them by sending them to the Wall."-Ned said, though at the last, they both began to laugh, thinking of how Joffrey would fare in such a place.

"I'd sure love to see the little shit get knocked down a few pegs, by the gods I would" -Robert laughed deeply enough to spill his current glass, so he had to get another.

"The main issue is what to do with Mycelle..." -Ned said, placing a hand under his chin in thought.

"Send her to the Silent Sister!" -Robert said chuckling

"Hmmm, yes, that may just work." -Ned replied, surprised that he hadn't thought of it and even more so that it came from Robert...or...maybe not.

"Ned" -Robert said, quietly and seriously.

"Yes?" -Ned said looking straight at him from across the righted table.

"When should we do this? "-Robert's eyes still held a blood-lust to them, but at least he was no longer rampaging...

"Tomorrow"-Ned said with finality.

With a heavy sigh and a release of built up tension over their discussion, Robert relaxed enough to ask his friend about an interesting bit of gossip he'd overheard.

"So Ned...who are these strange...noble intruders i've heard about in quiet mutters all day?" -Robert asked, almost swearing he saw Ned jump a twitch.

"W-well, I was first informed about them late the night before and" -Ned would tell Robert about them and they'd drink for several hours until evening.

~~~ "I still feel like we're being held prisoner Rand" -Min said, once again.

"I know, I know Min, but if we cause anymore trouble than we already have...i would've likely thrown people like us into cells. We do seem like criminals, don't we?" -Rand replied, to which Min broke into mutters and grumbles.

"We have done nothing wrong...we have stolen nothing, killed no one..."-Aviendha stopped there as she caught a look in Rand's eye.

"You killed your jailer, didn't you?" -Aviendha said with some heat to it. She was, after-all, trying her best to relate 'jailer' to something like someone watching over 'gai-shain'.

"Well, the first time I awoke, I started yelling for you two, then the light hit me and I was being hit in the head...the next time the light flooded the room...i...attacked." -Rand hung his head a little.

While talking to Eddard Stark, the two women had came to his defense about why he'd instantly lashed out when his cell door was opened...explaining the 'box' incident, that what now seemed an age ago...well, perhaps it truly was at that.

Thankfully, he had understood it enough to realize that a previously tortured man being put into another, similar situation...or at least one reminding the person of that torture, Ned had understood the reasoning for Rand's actions.

(With this reasoning, the Warder Bond is still a secret, though Ned is still suspicious)

Aviendha relented...after giving a sniff of her displeasure.

"I think our biggest issue will be...how do we get back home?"-Rand asked them.

The silence was almost deafening...

...

"Hmmm, well, lets go over what happened. All three of us touched the symbol, thus activating the Portal Stone, contrary to what is normally done to do so with the One Power."-Min began as the other two nodded.

"Then, we were seemingly in a void like that which lies around one during Skimming."

Aviendha and Rand nodded again.

"After a short time, we heard a rushing wind and at the same time as this the Portal Stone disappeared but, the platform it was on did not?"-Min said, starting to go into her 'full scholar mode'.

"Then, we felt a large impact and blacked-out...what happened to the platform?"-Min asked, though she didn't expect an answer.

They all looked at the floor thinking about it.

"Did the platform disappear before we...hit the ground, or after? Or is it still here and we just don't know it?"-Min asked, pondering it.

"We should ask that Eddard Stark the next time we see him"-Aviendha said, to which Rand 'mm'ed' and Min 'mmhmmn'd'.

"I don't know about you two, but i'm getting stiff from being in a small space, i wonder if we could spar or something to get some exercise?"-Rand said, Aviendha and Min looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You really think they'd let you hold a blade after what you did? You're lucky your here with us at all!"-Min said to Rand.

"Well, i would not expect an actually blade, just a practice one...surely..."-Rand was saying as the door opened...

"Well, well, well...so these are the strange intruders?"-A blonde man said that wore shining armor.

Min inhaled a breathe.

Aviendha squinted her eyes before they widened fractionally.

Rand looked at him, then at two of his wives, then gave a snort.

"And who would you be?"-Rand said, clearly being defensive about it and thus gaining pointed stares from the women.

"Ballsy guy aren't ya?"-The guy said as he rested a hand on the pommel of his sword.

The two men held each other's stares until the blonde man said-"I am Jaime Lannister, though people like to call me Kingslayer, though most know me as a rich Lannister and one of the greatest swordsmen in the world"-Jaime said, introducing himself with a smug attitude.

"So your a Blademaster?"-Rand asked.

This 'Jaime Lannister' just looked confused at the title for a moment before responding-"Hmmm, i suppose so...i rather like the sound of that...Blademaster..."

Jaime Lannister paused into a little fantasy about people calling him Blademaster and such until Rand said something.

"As a Blademaster, i challenge you to a duel to find out if you are worthy of such a title as well!"-Rand said cockily.

Jaime's eyes squinted, focusing on the man before him.

"Ballsy indeed...to challenge one of the Kingsguard"-Jaime stared intensely at this 'Rand' who had dared challenge...through ignorance or arrogance had yet to be seen.

"Of course, i do not expect it to be with steel...even wooden practice swords would suffice"-Rand said to the man's scrutiny, getting a raised eyebrow in response to his last statement.

"Will i lose face for even accepting a challenge from one such as you? Then again, i do hear that your...of a standing, so perhaps it would be acceptable."-Jaime said, looking like he was thinking hard on the matter.

~~~Jaime continued looking at the arrogant fool before him...although with him being an obvious foreigner, it may well be ignorance...No matter.

'I'm bored, have nothing to do for a while and Cerci is busy...doing Queenly things i suppose.'-Jaime thought, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

'Perhaps this will suffice for entertainment until i can...'

"Very well, we shall have a practice duel...are you sure your up for it?"-Jaime smirked at his challenger.

"Yeah, when can we do this?"-the red-haired man said, obviously eager to get started.

'Hmmfft' "Follow me then"-Jaim said, turning his back on them and walking back out the doorway.

'At least this way, i'll be able to gauge how 'dangerous' this fellow supposedly is'-Jaime thought to himself as he heard footsteps behind him.

'Hmmm, actually...is this even alright? Agh, too late now'-Jaime thought, turning his head back to look at them with a curious gaze.

Jaime turned heas head back around and began to chuckle, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So there's that...I wanted some way to have be able to show off Rand's Blademaster skills and what better way than to face Jaime? Then again it had to happen before tomorrow so...yup, you should all know what is going to happen(roughly) in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Game of Dragons**

 **Chapter 4: The Fall of Lions**

Rand, Aviendha, and Min were lead to an area that seemed to be some kind of Barracks or Practice yard.

Weapons of various kinds were lined along the walls with a rectangular, open-spaced area in the center. Several armed men stood around the area, watching the party enter.

"Look sharp men! I've brought entertainment in the form of an upstart that has challenged me!"-Jaime calls out to the surrounding Gold Cloaks who begin chuckling.

Jaime goes over to a barrel containing some practice swords, grabs two, then walks to the center of the open area and motions for Rand to join him.

"Come over here! I ain't got all day and its too late to back out now!"-Jaime says with a bit of a laugh at the end.

Rand, doing as told, moved to join the blonde man in the center-area, getting a softly-thrown practice sword.

~~~'Finally! Something enjoyable to do!'-Rand thought, allowing a small smile to grace his face as he hefts the wooden sword.

"It's a bit heavier than i'm used to...but it'll do for now i guess"-Rand says aloud, making some simple swings to adjust to it's balance and weight.

Jaime just smirks and says-"You ready?"

Rand forms the 'Flame and the void' in his mind, mentally preparing himself for the exorcise before moving into the stance; 'Cat Crosses the Courtyard'.

It was regarded as a somewhat arrogant stance, but it did maximize reaction potential...among other things, like being relaxed.

Jaime Lannister wouldn't know that, but he sensed danger mixed with a mocking arrogance as soon as Rand entered the stance.

~~~'Does this man mock me with his arrogance? What is with that stance anyway? Does he not know that he's leaving himself wide-open to attack standing like that?'-Jaime thought as he watched Rand prepare.

'Hmm, well, at least he seems to have some kind of training...even if it seems that it was poorly taught, or learned'

Jaime began a slow walk around Rand, slowly getting closer...as Rand began doing the same.

'Perhaps i should just knock it out of his hand...or should i give him a good whack for his arrogant manner?'-Jaime pondered his first move.

Jaime didn't get to make the first move however, as Rand lashed out with the speed of a striking viper...

~~~'He isn't in any stance that i know of...maybe he's just overconfident?'-Rand thought as he moved within striking distance.

'Time to find out how well he can react!'-with this thought and the pulse from his heart, Rand performed an under-handed swing that rose upwards, trying to hit the blonde man behind his left knee.

The blonde man parried the blow, but the widening of his eyes showed the surprise at Rand's speed.

As soon as their practice blades met, Rand shifted his body so that he could carry the momentum of the strike up, causing Jaime to take a step back or get hit in the chin.

Seeing the retreating step, Rand continued shifting to do a backwards twist with his torso, his blade never stalling, to come back around in a sweeping arc for the man's throat.

Jaime ducked and made a simple thrust towards Rand, who simply continued his shifting momentum to spin out of the way and counter with a downward slash.

Jaime brought the wooden sword back in from the thrust and tilted it in such a way that Rand's simply slid down it's length.

Heartbeat.

Both took a step back, Jaime looking nervous and Rand looking content.

Rand lunged forward, moving into 'the Swallow Takes Flight'.

Jaime is barely able to block the strike, likely do to taking a second, half-step, backwards.

Seeing his opponent a little off-balance by the attack, Rand transitions into 'The Moon Rises Over Water', performing a slashing attack.

Thwack!

Heartbeat.

The onlookers are stunned...the Kingslayer had been bested within the opening seconds of a practice duel.

~~~Jaime felt pain. More than that, he was stunned. 'By the gods he's fast!'-Jaime thought to himself as his eyes narrowed and he focussed himself.

'I can't be confident against this guy...truly impressive'

Jaime smiled at his opponent.

"Sorry, i really did not expect you to be so good"-Jaime said to the red-haired man.

"Good? We have just begun..."-Red-head said, forming a curious expression.

'Well...shit, i can hold nothing back then. My only chance lies in not letting up on my attacks then...he's just too damn quick!'-Jaime thought as he took a step forward...

Jaime started round two off with a feint; another thrust that he turned into a sweeping slash half-way through.

However, Red-head seemed to have expected or predicted this from how, even as Jaime began changing the attack, the man was already moving to parry a non-thrust.

'Damn!'

Heartbeat.

Leaning back on his legs, Jaime used the momentum of his opponents parry to increase the speed of his next attack.

Having his sword knocked back towards himself, Jaime continued the motion and swung it back around in a whistling arc.

But Rand merely ducked under it and performed his own swinging arc, to which Jaime saw coming just in time to continue the momentum and do another spin with his body to juuusst be missed by it.

Ending the spin, Jaime brought his sword down in a diagonal slash that he turned upwards halfway through, hoping to catch red-head in the face as he got back up from his duck from the last swing.

But he never did, he'd stayed low, and so Jaime's attack missed by a fair margin...

Rand's previous attack turned into a pommel strike on Jaime's side, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Heartbeat.

Another spin and a balancing step back, Jaime regained his balance enough to bring his sword from up high, and around, and down again in another diagonal slash.

Red-head rose, spun and caught his slashing strike on his own blade's length and gave a flick of the wrist, bouncing his sword back at him.

Jaime took yet another step back.

Heartbeat.

'This guy is like lightning made flesh! I'm the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms! How'-Jaime thought as another burst of pain hit him in the back.

Thwack!

Grunting, Jaime slid his left foot forward, and swept it to the side, which normally would have tripped his opponent, not this time though.

Red-head just smiled and raised a leg, like some strange dancer, bringing his blade up in a more recognizable guard-stance, before swinging it out as he performed a spin he was not expecting.

Thwack!

Heartbeat.

'Damn!'

The two separated once more, Rand looking rather disappointed and Jaime looking rather disbelieving...

~~~"You are no Blademaster, Jaime Lannister..."-Rand said, looking at the surprised man in disappointment.

"I've only fought against a few in my life, and you're definitively not one of them."

With a sigh, Rand dropped his guard.

"No matter how long we continue this...i think i'll win every engagement we have. This duel is over, i've won"-Rand said dis-heartened, and began walking towards the barrel that held the practice swords.

"W-Where did you learn to move so fast?!"-Blonde-man said.

"From the greatest swordsman to ever live, al'Lan Madragoran"-Rand said, looking over his shoulder as he thrust the sword into the barrel with the others.

Rand sighed again.

"Honestly..."-Rand looked at him with a cold, intent stare...

"I could take you bare-handed while you swing your normal sword at me"-Rand finished, barely noticing the gaping men around him.

"You are quick and good with a blade...but bare-handed?"-Jaime exclaimed.

"Even for you that's a bit cocky don't ya think?"

"No, not really...not unless you've been holding back on me as i have on you"-Rand said, letting a dangerous note slip in there...or maybe it was his being in the 'Oneness' that was giving his tone such an emotionless edge to it.

~~~Jaime felt the sweat run down the back of his neck and an eye twitch at the man's words...and the deathly seriousness of them.

"Aha, ahaha, fine, you've won! Till next time!"-Jaime said, trying to laugh it off.

He knew he shouldn't just leave them there, but he had to get out of sight and regain his composure...there were few people who ever made him nervous, let alone afraid, but that man...

He felt a shiver run down his spine.

Rounding the corner into a nearby walkway...

"Agh, there you are sir Jaime! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Huh? What is it?"-Jaime asked, his composure starting to come back, but the man looked at him oddly, telling him he needed to school his features yet.

"Oh, um, the King wants you to join him in the throne room"

"Kay, i'll head there now"-Without another word, he started heading there.

'Now what does that fat pig want? Another hunting trip i'd guess'-Jaime thought irritably to himself, not noticing the messenger giving him strange looks, nor did he notice that his hand had tightened around the pommel of his sword at the mention of the king.

~~~Tywin Lannister looked around the throne room with foreboding.

The Council members were all present, All the Lannisters were present, including the children which would have been even stranger if all the Starks in Kings' Landing weren't as well.

Still...'What kind of announcement is that fat fool planning on making that requires us all to be here?'-Tywin thought as he surveyed the room.

'Why so many armed men as well? Surely there isn't need for'-Tywin's thoughts ended there as his son, Jaime walked in looking curiously troubled.

As the doors closed behind Jaime the King, Robert Baratheon stood.

"We are gathered here today to pass judgement on those that would undermine the throne and it's heirs'!"-the King began.

'What? How could that fat slob uncover such a plot that i'd not even heard of yet!'-Tywin thought, very surprised...though he had no idea just HOW surprised he was about to be.

He was not so surprised that he didn't notice the subtle movements of the guards towards the people gathered however.

"Jaime Lannister and my Queen, his sister Cerci Lannister have committed crimes against the gods and the throne!"

Cerci began to protest while Jaime stood in shock for a moment.

"The two, a brother and sister, have sired children...the same who are supposed to be my own!"-the king's rage was growing, becoming ever more noticeable.

Cerci began denying such claims, as expected, while Jaime curiously just stood where he was with a shocked, dis-believing expression on his face.

"For such acts, the gods, and I, King Robert Baratheon demand their heads by law, i sentence them to be-heading immediately!"

At this, Tyrion could be seen quietly laughing at his sister until he looked towards Jaime with a sad look on his face.

Of course the room erupted, mostly the Lannisters in flat-out denial, if Cerci throwing things and shouting wasn't the Que for all hell to break loose, Tywin didn't know what started it.

He was furious! How dare that slob make such accusations without consulting him!

Though, even with anger starting to break his calm, he looked at Cerci's children and entertained the notion...He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to acknowledge that his children had done such a thing...but, but, thinking about it while looking at them...he knew the truth. He'd heard the rumors over the years.

Jaime and Cerci had always seemed inseparable...Jaime's reluctance to sire children...Cerci's reluctance to be Queen...it was all starting to fit into place.

Tywin's shoulders drooped, his head hung low...it would take generations to recover from such a scandal...if it could even recover at all.

"Joffrey and Tommen are to be sent to the Wall as recruits for the Night's Watch and live out the remainder of their days! Mycelle will be sent to live out her days with the Silent Sisters!"

"None of these bastards who hold none of my blood shall ever sit on this throne!"

Tywin dropped onto a nearby step, no longer able to stand after hearing such a blow to his family line.

The Lannister name would be no more...

Then it came to him, Tyrion! That little monster that took his beloved away from him!

Yes! Not all was lost, but what kind of future would that mean for the Lannister Lions?

"Tywin Lannister is to be exiled to Casterly Rock and required to pay off the Crown's debts that have accumulated until this day!"

"Tyrion Lannister shall be a member of the Small Council, but unable to leave the Red Keep!"

"Take them away!"-The King finished announcing the sentences.

Tywin barely noticed the men grabbing him by the arms as they dragged him away from the throne room.

Everything he'd worked so hard for his entire life was for naught...

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, i know that was all rather quick, but i like what i have and didn't want to mess with it.

This will really screw with the GOT plot now won't it? Mwahahahaha!

"May the Lord of Chaos Reign!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Game of Dragons**

 **Chapter 5: Learning and Contemplation**

~~~Rand thought about the last few days in silent contemplation...

Being treated as minor noble's from a foreign land wasn't all that bad. They got decent rooms, if a bit dreary and under-furnished. The food was lacking overall as if there were some kind of spice shortage, but then again, it was really hard to complain about that since it was free.

Jaime Lannister hadn't been seen in days and was beginning to think that he may have scared the man off.

Still, the man had fallen short of expectations...perhaps he'd merely been boasting about his skills?

The people would snicker about he and two women sharing the same room, but he didn't mind.

He'd seen Eddard Stark once but, the man had not approached any of them, nor paid them any mind...like they were becoming some kind of after-thought, to be kept aside till a later date and ignored.

Going to the Eastern barracks, he knew now after asking for directions and being led to others previously, he'd started a routine of practicing his forms. Perhaps his greatest amusement came from Aviendha teaching the local men that she wasn't one to be trifled with either, making fools of them with her bare hands.

Every now and then however, he'd notice a heavy-set bald man watching him from afar, as well as a shady fellow who would give him strange looks in passing. Then again, a good many looked at them strangely.

Min seemed to be engrossed in the scrolls and books that they let her read and she'd come up with some helpful insights into their current predicament. Not least of which was the discovery that the symbol they'd touched had belonged to the previous noble house to sit on the throne before an uprising a few decades ago, Targaryan. Min was adamant that the answer to get home would be to investigate some Valayian magic, or sorcery, or something like that.

He liked to read, sure, but the way these people wrote was just strange...then again, at least they spoke and wrote the same...even if it was a odd version of it. It sounded choppy, almost broken to him...still, it was workable. He couldn't even begin to imagine the troubles they'd have if they couldn't understand a word of what anyone said.

The worst though...the very worst thing that he'd experienced so far in this world would have to be the lack of the One Power. It was a gnawing loss within him and he could see the reflection of that loss in Aviendha's eyes as well, so it wasn't just Saiden that was gone, but Saidar too. Practicing the forms to take his mind off that helped, but only so much...

~~~Eddard Stark had realized too late that sending young Tommen to the wall at his current age was a mistake. Too late now, but he should've sent the boy as a ward to be kept under his family's care until he came of age. Still, what was done was done.

'I'm sure John will look after the boy'-Ned thought.

After the Lannisters, at least after most of them had left, a tension had went out of him that he hadn't known even resided within him...like some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Robert was starting to be a little too free with his...

Ned shook his head, not wanting to think about how many bastards his friend would end up siring.

He began to think about visiting the three strange people when a knock on his door alerted out of his thoughts, followed by lord Varys entering.

"Lord Varys, what brings you here?"-Ned says far more friendlier than he felt towards the 'Spider'.

He said nothing as he approached, the reason made clear shortly.

"Impressive play, Lord Stark, impressive indeed. I had not thought you had it in you to convince the king and move so quickly afterwards. Therefore"-Varys bows his head to Ned, -"Well done".

"You knew!?"-Ned said, starting to get angry.

"I would not say that i knew...i had my suspicions...but i would not say that i knew, no"-Varys said with a thoughtful look, as well as a little hurt.

(He's being somewhat mocking, just not in an overly-rude way...if that makes sense.)

"Since when Varys?"-Ned says to the 'man'.

"Since your predecessor, Jon Arryn was murdered with poison...though i could not find out who"-Varys was saying when Ned interrupted.

Ned was shaking his head when Varys began his current line, "What do you really want Varys, i don't like all these games of the court you play".

With a soft sigh, Varys replied-"The first was to thank you from saving the throne from that Joffrey, the second is to find out more about those three strangers that are in the Keep. I have never seen people like that, nor heard of any with their accent of speech...it...troubles me".

Varys ended while looking out a window, speaking softly he continued-"One seems to be a Maester of some kind, a man more dangerous than any other within the Keep in regards to combat, and the other woman seems to be not much less so".

Looking back at Ned, Varys finished with-"Considering...how could you not expect me to ask about them?"

With a sigh, Ned leaned back in his seat, -"To be honest, i was just thinking about going to pay them a visit when you arrived".

Leaning forward again, Ned continued-"Should we both go visit them?"

"I'd rather not put myself in such close proximity to people so dangerous..."-Varys said, this time actually giving it thought.

"I believe that as long as we have no ill intent, we will be fine."-Ned told Varys.

"What makes you say that?"-Varys asked him with a curious expression on his face.

Standing, Ned replied-"Because i think that they are like me...honorable", with that, Ned started making his way out of the room with a thoughtful Varys hesitantly following...

~~~Without their notice, 'Littlefinger' watched them leave, curious as to what they were up to. This week had been eventful as it was already without the 'Spider' influencing the Hand to cause any more trouble for him and his plans.

He was so caught up in his thoughts after they had left his sight that he didn't notice the man approach him.

"Lord Baelish, how are you this evening?!"

Schooling his features and putting on a friendly smile, he turned to the man.

'I'll be watching you two...i'll have to unless...'-Petyr Baelish thought while saying-"Agh yes, wonderful evening isn't it?"

'Yes, i must not let my guard down around those two, not after what happened to the Lannisters...'

~~~Rand, Aviendha, and Min had just finished their evening meal shortly before they got a knock on their door.

Rand quirked an eyebrow, -"We have visitors?"

Min was already nose-deep in another book and Aviendha was masking her attention playing 'Cat's Cradle'.

With a shrug he stood to go answer the door, but before he could go more than a few steps, it opened.

"Lord...Eddard Stark, it's been a while..."-Rand greeted as he saw the portly, bald man that had been giving him odd looks for the past few days.

With a look behind him, the Hand introduced Varys.

"This is Lord Varys...Master of Whispers..."-Ned said, not really sure how to give the man his title without just coming out and saying 'spy-master'.

"My little birds whisper many things, many of which have recently been about you three"-Varys said, eyeing each of the three in turn.

"Is that a game your playing? Miss...Avenda?"-Varys asked, watching her hands and what she was doing.

"Yes, and it's Aviendha"-Aviendha replied, never raising her eyes.

"Aviendha likes to play 'Cat's Cradle' sometimes"-Rand said, while thinking-'usually when she's thinking about something or doesn't want others to be aware that she is far more alert than she seems to be to her surroundings'.

Varys looked towards the third occupant of the rooms, a woman in a man's clothing, albeit, skin-tight.

"Miss...Min? What might you be reading, hmm?"-Varys asked with an easy smile.

Min looked up, -"Oh, hello...um..."-she turned the cover over to look at it, -"Ancient Valyrian sorcery before the 'Doom'? It really just has a bunch of weird tales from some people that no longer exist because of some kind of cataclysm...it's interesting"

After a moment of staring at the visitors, she went back to reading.

'Wow, she sure is intent on getting us home...can't spare the time to chat with some visitors...the first we've had in days!'-Rand thought to himself, giving a soft chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Sorry, it's basically her job to read and Aviendha isn't that much of a social person, especially foreigners"-Rand said, looking back at them with a smirk and getting a feeling of displeasure at his words through the Warder bond, causing him to sigh.

Rand wished he could speak mentally through the Bond as well, if he could, he would say-'Hey, we have company and we should at least be friendly enough to pleasantly speak with them, especially when one of them is our supposed host!'

At least that got them to give him the attention of their eyes for a moment before resuming what they were doing.

"Is this...perhaps a bad time?"-Varys asked, as Ned was starting to get the same feeling.

"No, no it's fine..."-Rand replied, looking back at them before continuing with, -"Shall we go for a short walk? I think it's good to stretch one's legs after a meal, else one would get lazy".

With a smirk, Rand sent the emotion of 'winning' through the Bond, and receiving audible snorts from the women.

He might get some kind of payback later, but then again, he didn't really care.

~~~"Lord Stark, is there anything at all i could help you with?"-Rand asked as they walked the halls of the Red Keep.

Looking over at the younger man, Ned asks-"Why do you ask?"

"Putting it bluntly, i'm bored, i need something to do."-Rand stated simply.

"Hmm, well it does appear that your good with a sword...how about helping to train our guards and soldiers?"-Ned suggested.

Rand was shaking his head-"I'm not a very good teacher...(sighs)...but i shall try if that is what you wish."

Rand became thoughtful for a moment-"Where is Jaime Lannister? He had some skill with a blade, unlike everyone else i've encountered so far..."

A grimace appeared on Ned's face, and looking to other man, Rand saw the same.

"The Lannisters have all been either killed or exiled for crimes against the crown."-Ned said.

"Really? What did they do?"-Rand asked, as he thought of Jaime and didn't think he'd been the criminal kind of person, but this seemed as though something extreme had happened.

With a heavy sigh, Ned began to tell Rand about the basic why of it all.

"I'll condense it into a small version; Jaime and his sister Cerci, the former queen, had children together and Cerci was passing them off as the king's children. They attempted to usurp the lineage of the crown with...their offspring. Such kind of offspring brought about the Mad King before and Joffrey, looking back, would likely have been the same. There are a few other things, one that i hadn't mentioned was a Conspiracy against people that hold my office tend to find the truth of things, as such, Cerci had them killed. I have no proof that she had my predecessor killed, but i believe it is so."

Rand had a sick-looking expression on his face. 'These people...brother and sister...'

"That's sick, had no one ever noticed anything wrong with them before now?"-Rand asked to keep from throwing up at the idea.

"They were one of the richest and most powerful houses in Westeros, even if someone had noticed..."-Ned said.

"They'd have ignored it or would have disappeared"-Rand finished for Ned.

"That is likely, however, one must not forget how greedy some people can be"-Varys spoke up after being silent for some time.

They continued on in silence for a time until Varys spoke again, asking-"Lord Rand Al'Thor, what did you do before ending up here? What was your job, your...occupation?"

Rand scratched the back of his head-"well...being a king i guess, though to be honest, lately i had not too much to do, so i'd begun exploring...".

"And how large of a nation did you rule?"-Varys asked.

"I'd prefer not to call it rule, per se, but more like the person that the people wanted to lead them. But as to your question, i really can't say...There were at least two cities, larger than King's Landing, that i would usually be staying at though; Tear and Illian"-Rand replied, giving it thought.

"Territory wise...i'm unsure, but my hunch is that the continent i come from was bigger than this Westoros here"-Rand finished.

"Westoros, is not that large of a continent when compared to Eastoros, true, but it is, by far, more hospitable and...dare i say...safer"-Varys said.

"How so?"-Rand asked, noticing Ned Stark leaning closer to hear the reply better as if he'd not been there...

Varys would explain to Rand of what was across the narrow sea and to the lands beyond, their cultures, their troubles, and some of the mysterious things that were said to lie in the far east there...


	6. Update

**A quick update:**

The story isn't dead, my computer simply died and with everything that's happened this year I cannot afford a new one. So stories are all on hiatus.


	7. Chapter update

**A quick update:**

I spent this week's paycheck on a cheap laptop, so im back!...kinda. I still don't have a lot of time to spare, so please, bare with waiting a lil longer. I need to re-read my own stories and up date them all. Also, I do write non-fanfiction stories as well...…..

Bottom line: Updates coming soon1


End file.
